


He loved her

by LadyPalma



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 08, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPalma/pseuds/LadyPalma
Summary: The first time Davos tries to kill her is under the sun – a dagger in his hand and insults he can’t hold back.He is angry. He has lost everything in Blackwater bay and he needs someone to blame.His son is dead and she is alive, whispering poison in his king’s ears.He despises her – along with her false god, her deadly beauty and her souless essence.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	He loved her

**Author's Note:**

> A little story about Melisandre and Davos through all the seasons. I have a lot of more stories in Italian about them that I hope to translate. Hope you like it!

The first time Davos tries to kill her is under the sun – a dagger in his hand and insults he can’t hold back.

He is _angry_. He has lost everything in Blackwater bay and he needs someone to blame.

His son is dead and she is alive, whispering poison in his king’s ears.

_He despises her_ – along with her false god, her deadly beauty and her souless essence.

**

The second time Davos tries to kill her he pleads for human justice – a wooden deer in his hands and a plea full of fury he tries to control.

He is _disappointed_. He thought he started to understand her and he can only blame himself for that fleeting complicity.

Even Shireen is dead while she is still alive, trying to subjugate another king.

_He hates her_ – along with the miracles he has believed in, the empathy she inspired him for a moment, and the tears that let her seem human.

**

The third time Davos tries to kill her is during a night dark and full of terrors – a sword ready to be used and a solemn silence that doesn’t need explanation.

He is _determined_. “Wait for dawn” she says, and he accepts the compromise with the Woman of Fire only because the Men of Ice are more dangerous.

_He respects her_ – along with her magic, her deranged mission, her disenchantement towards death.

**

Melisandre dies: she does it herself, he just watches her.

She goes gently in the freezing dawn – beauty growing old in an instant, red melting in white snow.

The Red Woman is gone and he misses something – a purpose, a nemesis, a color.

He is _disgusted_. He feels a void he can’t bear, a pain he finally understands.

**_He loved her._ **


End file.
